The Broken Kids
by blazehere
Summary: Sally Suites, a protagonist of this story seeks something in life, a specific albino with the weapon to transform into a scythe while she is stuck being a thin katana. How is their first encounter? Will the albino accept her for who she is? Will they ever meet again and begin to fall for each other? Read and find out. Pairing: SallyxSoul No likey OC's, Get out right away Please?
1. Sally's Ability discovered

Date: October 12th

Time: 4:23PM

Place: Abandoned Playground

~~~~~~0*0*0*0*0*0~~~~~~

This abandoned playground is mostly covered with peach colored sand. The play equipment like the swing set and the slide. There were no kids or adults at all. There is a rumor that the playground was taken over by some kids a year ago and nobody could play on it and no kid has ever made the group of kids afraid no matter how strong you were. One day, October 12th, A Red-haired girl with ruby like eyes came to the abandoned playground. She looked like she was about Seven years of age. The ruby eyed girl made her way over to the swing set, which the seat was covered in peach like sand. Her long, red hair swayed to the side due to the wind blowing softly. Her name was Sally Suites. Sally wiped the seat with a napkin that she had tucked into her pocket. She wasn't that much of a germ phobia but does this because she doesn't want to get sick or something. She proceeded to sit down with her feet dangling from the swing and swayed back and fourth on the swing, while her two feet went up and down to make the swing move. Four kids about her age began to emerge from the bushes and began to surround the petite girl. One boy had raven colored hair with pale skin, a girl with long auburn hair and blue eyes, a tall brunette boy and a short girl with long, blue pigtails.

"What do you think you are doing in our territory?" The Tall brunette boy asked harshly at the redhead. The small, pale skin, red-haired girl got up and looked at them sternly. "What do you think I'm doing?" She retorted to the brunette. The bluenette looked at the redhead; she knew her but had stopped talking to her in the 1st grade. The tall brunette with the chocolate colored eyes grabbed Sally's light blue jacket color and held her up. "The hell did you just say to us?" He spoke loudly and gripped Sally's jacket collar tightly in his hand. Sally only gave a small smirk. "You all have parents correct? Why….why live with yourself and spend time beating innocent children? What lives do you four plan to live?" She laughed insanely and the raven haired boy looked at the brunette. "Let's teach this small fry a lesson she won't forget!" All four kids nodded their heads as the brunette punched Sally's nose with his fist, causing the red-haired girl to collide with the concrete floor and held her nose in pain. Small whimpers escaped her pink lips as her hands stained in a crimson fluid, running down rapidly from her hands. The four began to kick her back, her legs, and her stomach. Something changed that day in Sally. Her right jacket arm tore apart, revealing a katana blade that was red and replacing her arm. She stood up weakly, wrapping her stomach with her left arm and looked at the four. The ground was stained in crimson red blood and her eyes looked with fury and courage. They began to run and scream. "Help! Monster!"

Sally knew why her arm had changed into a katana. Her parents had explained the whole weapon and meister thing and that they belonged into a bloodline of weapons. Their DNA got tampered by Sally's mother, Josie because she is a scientist. Her arm changed back to normal and began to run through the alleyways. Sally then bumped into someone and her behind impacted with the floor. The red-head lazily looked at the person who she collided with. "I'm so sorry. I didn't look where I was going." A boy about her age looked at the petite red-head. He had snow white hair and crimson colored eyes. The boy looked at the red-head with his outside of his pupils' bloodshot red and looked depressed but somehow smitten by the girl. "It's okay. I didn't see where I was going either." He offered a hand to Sally. She hesitantly took his hand and stood up carefully due to the injuries she encountered. "T-thank you." She spoke gingerly as she dusted herself off. The albino looked at the ruby eyed girl. "No problem. I'm Soul." He smiled daintily. "Sally." The petite girl smiled slightly. It wasn't her fault that she was this shy. She was always afraid of people after her parents got butchered in their last and final mission. The same group of kids from earlier appeared and went over to the duo.

"Hey, look who it is? It's Evans, with that small rat." Soul looked around to run but couldn't find a way but where the kids were standing. Then, Sally stood in front of the tanned boy and once again, her arm turned into a katana blade. "Leave him alone…" Sally spoke more loudly and her eyes had the same characteristics from before, fury and courage. Her ruby eyes grown darker than last time and she looked straight at the group of four. Soul's eyes grew deep and looked amazed at her arm, wishing he could do that. Sally began to swing her blade around, trying her best to make the group skedaddle. The four began to run away again, while Sally yelled, "Keep away from him and me before I kill you all!" Her arm turned back into her human form, looked over at Soul, which his eyes was still large and got scared. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked and darted out of the alleyway to her house. Soul snapped out of it and began to run after Sally. "Wait Sally!" He ran as fast as he could and never catches up to the redhead. Sally never bothered to look back as she ran. She was afraid of what he was going to tell her about her ability. She didn't risk going back to where the albino was. Instead, she made her way back home, awaiting noting because her sister barely spoke to sally when she saw Sally change into a katana blade from around the corner.

~~~~~~0*0*0*0*0*0~~~~~~

**(A/N): Love it? Hate it? I can't blame ya' if you hate my story. It happens. Anyways,reviews are nice. Make sure to drop a line. Favorite it,follow it*^* I'm watching you XD Bye everyone. Next chapter is coming up pretty soon. I don not Own Soul Eater. I own my OC and the four kids.  
**


	2. Sally's worrying

Chapter 2~Sally's worrying. Why are you ignoring me?

~~~~~~0*0*0*0*0*0~~~~~~

When Sally was eight years old, she was worried about her older sister, Blaze not talking to her. She was very clueless of why she was ignoring Sally. Blaze was stuck inside her room for almost a year since she peered around that corner and saw her sister's abilities. Blaze had trained hard and studied to become a good weapon. But no progress was made. Something changed in Blaze one day and wasn't fully aware of it. Since their parents had gotten murdered, they have been doing wrong and wouldn't stop until they were old enough for jobs. It's just their way of surviving.

Date: September 23rd

Time: 5:32AM

Place: Suites Residence

Sally Suites had turned into a cutter one day when she got tired of worrying so much. She would see the world as a dark place for a young girl like her. She had felt so alone for the past year and had nobody who she could turn to. At 5:32AM, she was awake and could not sleep a wink. Her back leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. An accurate year will be made soon that she had met the albino, Soul Evans. Afraid that he would laugh at her and tell her things like 'ugly monster' or 'you aren't normal', she had ran from him that day and had never turned back to see him. A thought began to linger that she shouldn't have ran from him and that maybe think that her abilities were amazing. Sally shook her head from that thought. Blaze was also awake that morning. She was unable to be in slumber and looked straight at the ceiling that morning from her bed. She got up and went to her window. She opened it and extended a small finger out. Her finger ignited a small fire. Both of them possesses that kind of power and this always made her sleepy. It might be bound to work. Rustling could be heard downstairs and Blaze turned her head around in annoyance. 'Sally! Shut the fuck up and go to bed!' Blaze communicated to Sally through her thoughts. Sally growled slightly and retorted, 'It isn't me you fucking fruit rollup! I'm inside my room.' Then, both of their eyes grew wide and stood up. Sally had a light blue t-shirt on with light blue shorts on. She slipped on her white slippers and opened the door quietly. Blaze had a full set of her pajamas on, a red, long sleeved shirt with long red pants. She put her black slippers on and opened the door as quietly as she could. She looked over at Sally and began to communicate by thoughts 'Sally, Change into a weapon now.' Sally obeyed her sister's command and changed into a katana. Blaze obtained the weapon that was a red blade and a black grip. Blaze slid the black and red case on with the strap on her right shoulder and the case on her back. It was those two colors because of their colors combined. Blaze held Sally tightly in her hands as she peered from over the stairs.

She saw 2 people, searching the house. She looked deep into them and saw their souls. One was a meister and one was a weapon. Of course they had to be high class so she thinks she has to be more careful around these two. Blaze hopped from the railing to the front of them and killed them, their blood splattered on the floor as two souls were visible. Sally gasped and began to yell at her. "What the fuck Blaze! You know that wasn't legal to do! You are smart and you know that too well! Mom and Dad even taught you that! Never kill any humans for human souls!" Blaze sighed and put the katana that Sally was on the couch. "Calm Down Sal." Blaze had began to pickpocket the two and found money. "At least we have something to eat today." She then found a small pin that was of a shinigami mask. 'DWMA?' She thought. 'Wait…I saw souls…so am I a?….' Sally turned back into a human and kicked Blaze's side of the head. "SALLY KICK!" Blaze crashed onto the wall and whimpered. "Dammit Sally!" She giggled. "You haven't changed at all since we were seven." She got up and looked at her younger sister as tears began to well up in her eyes. Sally hugged Blaze tightly and smiled. "You haven't either Blaze."

Blaze smiled and looked at Sally. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." Sally giggled. "Awww its okay. But why did you get mad at me? What did I do Blaze?" She asked as Blaze sat on the couch. "Well when kids were beating you up, I looked from around the corner, about to help you. I saw you were a weapon. I just wanted to be a weapon and now, I think I am just a meister. But, I saw how I was able to wield you so perfectly and…maybe...if you would like…" Sally patted her sister's back and smiled. "Yes. You can be my partner." Blaze giggled and smiled. "Yay! Thanks Sally." Sally ruffled Blaze's hair and she saw her cut marks. Her ruby eyes widened and got her arm in her hands. "Sally…Have you been…" Sally gasped and then looked down. "No. It's just when I have been out on the streets. You know." She gave a nervous smile to Blaze as she got up. "Alright. Next time someone is bothering you…Come to me. And I have a small little present for you." Blaze went to the hall closet just below the stairs, opened the door and picked up a rectangular bow with blue wrapping that was shiny. She handed it gently to Sally. Sally obtained the object in her hands. "Whoa. For me?" She smiled as Blaze nodded. Just for you Sally. Go ahead and open it." She giggled and Sally tore off the wrapping, revealing a journal with her name stitched into it. "I know how sad you were and I decided to give you a journal for all of your thoughts. You can write anything you like. I won't see it and it's only for your eyes. Whenever you feel hurt, just write it down and you can feel much better." Blaze smiled softly and looked at Sally. Sally looked stunned and smiled gingerly. "This is a good present Blaze…Thank you so much." They both exchange hugs and giggles. Blaze let go. "Since we have money for breakfast today, I will go get some takeout and bring home some money on the way back. Is that cool with you?" Sally gave a small nod as Blaze went upstairs to get dressed in her getup. She put her black cloak on with a ski mask she used so people wouldn't know her. She got her black converse shoes on and stepped out of her room. She slid down the railing and leapt to the door. "I'll be back sally." Sally looked at her sister, all dressed up. She began to remember the last time some gang kicked them out of their ruling alleyway and got stabbed. She regretted the memory. "Be very careful please?" She pleaded to Blaze and she gave a grin, followed by a military salute. "I will." She walked out the house and looked around for any witnesses that looked at her.

~~~~~~0*0*0*0*0*0~~~~~~

**(A/N): So there goes Chapter two of this story. I am sorry for any errors for the last chapter and this chapter; Word is giving me a hard time correcting shit and I'm just annoyed by it -,-. So again, I do not own anything from this anime. I only own my OC characters and the story I made up. Thanks ****:)**


	3. Sally & Blaze Break Down

Chapter 3- Step up and watch Blaze and Sally break down. Will anything be solved?

_**Based on the song: E for Extinction by Thousand Food Krutch**_

_**~~~~~~0*0*0*0*0*0~~~~~~**_

"_I'm not the same as yesterday…Ooh...It's hard to explain how things have changed. But I'm not the same as before..."_

Blaze walked through the alleyways, looking around. _'I'm not the same as before…mom and dad…It's hard to explain the situation we put ourselves in.'_

"_And I won't surrender quietly…Step up and watch me go..."_

The red-head stroked her first victim with her small knife, threatening the person to give money or else. She had successfully gotten her money and began running away from the scene. Her feet padded on the concrete floor as fast as a cheetah, running from the sirens that were quickly approaching. The siren, blaring through the alleys where Blaze was running. Then she suddenly stopped.

"_Break down! You really want it? Wanna make a scene? Show me what ya' mean!"_

Police cars got the red-head surrounded. The red and blue lights flashed and illuminated the area. Helicopters were in the sky, not that low and not too high. One of the cops began to speak. "We got you surrounded. Where is the other one you are always with?" He spoke through a megaphone. Blaze began to look everywhere for an escape. Her ruby eyes wondered all around and found no escape. She began to think if her power can save her in this situation.

"_Let's get it started. Let me see whatcha got."_

Two other policemen began discussing that Blaze might have some other tactic by the sight that she is just standing there in the alleyway. Blaze did have a plan. She stuck her palms up and smirked. "I surrender…" From her palms, she had begun to shoot flames, then everything began to engulf in flames. Blaze then disappeared and gave a small chuckle. "Pathetic..."

"_Can ya' take it up a notch? Don't think you got it. Can't handle the pressure?"_

"Come on! Do you cops can do any better? Can't you take it up a notch?!" She giggled as she leapt up a fence and climbed up the fire escape ladder, looking for an emptyapartment. The police had failed the operation and could not handle the pressure they were in. Blaze climbed into the empty apartment room from the window that was located on the 5th floor, took her cloak off and had her usual outfit of her checkered jacket with her black skinny jeans. She walked out the room and hummed a sweet tune.

"_Get off, stop talkin' about it. Gotta make this count, let's go."_

Blaze casually went into the elevator, as innocent as possible and pushed the 1st floor button which was the lobby. The elevator had shut the door and went down in a slow pace, going from 5, 4, 3, 2, all the way to the 1st floor in merely 1 minute and 48 seconds. During that time, some cheesy song played through the speakers. The doors opened and the policemen were clocking their guns at the eight year old. Her eyes widened in shock as she got off, without moving anything. Not even her eyes would blink.

'Gotta make this count.' Blaze thought as she innocently looked at the cops and gave a gingerly gasp. "What's going on?" She looked in fear and one of the men's radios was going off with an annoyed, angry voice. "Bentley! Stop talking about it. We got a bank robbery in progress." A cop got the radio and answered. "We are on our way sir." They all apologized to the redhead, got in their squad cars and took off to the right where the bank was located. Blaze gave a small smirk and chuckled silently. "Idiots." She walked and thought for a second. 'Bank robbery huh? Wait a minute…Sally!' Blaze immediately took off running to see if it was her sister. Her footsteps echoed from each alleyway she either entered or passed on her way. She used the alleyway for shortcuts and reached the bank. After she arrived, she saw her younger sister threatening to shoot hostages. Blaze's head began to shake from side to side. 'Sally the things I have to do to save your ass.' She put her black cloak on and hid.

"_When we move, we camouflage ourselves. We stand in the shadows waiting." _

Sally dashed out of the bank, the squad cars surrounding the entrance and she went into the shadows. She camouflaged herself pretty well and waited for a perfect escape. Blaze was by her side and began to question her through their communication of thoughts. 'Sally! What the hell? A bank? Are you trying to get us caught?'

Sally had other ideas. There was a perfect opportunity to escape. She got Blaze's hand and dragged her along. They both escaped, leaving the police dumbfounded. They reached their house and took off their cloaks.

"_We live for this and nothing more. We are what you created."_

Both girls sat on the couch with their large amount of bills on their coffee table. Blaze turned toward her sister and looked at her. "Sally, a bank?" Sally looked down and stared at her lap. Her hands were united and were sitting on her lap. "I just wanted to help. I was so nervous. I'm sorry…" Blaze looked down and patted Sally's back. "It's okay. Sorry I yelled at you. I was just a little petrified. We are human after all right?" Sally didn't answer her last statement. She had remained quiet, got up from the couch and went upstairs. 'Mom, dad, we are what you created us into…Smart and brave…' Sally went to her room, shut the white door and locked it. She sat on her blue covers of her bed and looked around. Then she dug her hand into the drawer of her nightstand and took out a small razor.

Blaze sat on the couch, thinking. 'I was a bit harsh on her. Maybe I could apologize and try to make things work out again.' She got up, looking very confident and made her way upstairs. Meanwhile, Sally proceeded to cut the skin of her wrist. The crimson colored blood flowed down her arms and small drops of it stained the blue covers. She eyed the blue journal that Blaze had given to her. She gotten up from her bed and walked to where the journal was located. The crimson colored fluid stained the tan, carpeted floor and got the journal in her possession. The journal was light blue with a soft, fuzzy cover with her name stitched on the top of the cover. The journal was also spiraled and looked like it was been made especially for her. She opened it to the first page of blank paper with designs on the top right corner and a pen was there with her name stitched onto it. She began to write her first entry into it.

"_I can feel the storm. The winds have changed. Ooh…"_

_Date; October 10__th_

_Well, here goes my first journal entry. I don't know what to write. Today I attempted to help Blaze but I think I made her upset. I just felt terrified of her last encounter with a gang that stabbed her side. _

A drop of water was visible on the white lined paper. She sniffled gingerly and was crying. She couldn't help the feeling she had. Sally got up, went to the window and climbed out. She then got to the floor outside and walked. Her eyes were only focused on the floor and nothing else. 'Something is bound to happen. I can feel it. Everything has changed drastically.' That was the day she never spoke again. Blaze knocked on the door and waited. "Sally? Do you wanna talk about it?" After about an hour standing outside, she decided to use her key and opened the door. The red-head was nowhere to be seen and Blaze had begun to panic once she eyed the blood that was stained onto the floor and the covers.

**~~~~~~0*0*0*0*0*0~~~~~~**

_**(A/N): Here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Or hated it. (\./) It will be better next chapter. I promise. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. I SIMPLY BORROWED IT AND IT IS THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHT OF THOUSAND FOOT KRUTCH. Thank you. And I absolutely don't want any hate because I work hard on this with a busy schedule in my hands.**_


	4. She Speaks Again

**Chapter 4~ She speaks again. Will he began falling for her?**

**~~~~~~0*0*0*0*0*0~~~~~~**

This was her routine for the next four years. Sally hardly ate anything and stopped speaking. She has not spoken to anyone for so long. Blaze would always look concerned at her sister's actions. Sally's face would always be paler than usual, her jacket would sometimes be stained in blood and her figure is now thin like a pool noodle. Her eyes would also look pained. She was truly broken by how Blaze yelled at her a bit. Blaze had felt like a piece of trash and would want to follow in her sister's footsteps. One day, while Sally walked alone, her eyes were looking at the floor and her wrists were gushing small amounts of crimson colored liquid. Sally then bumped into a person but didn't speak. Her ruby colored eyes met pained crimson eyes and looked kind of dazed a bit.

"Sorry." The person mumbled and Sally backed up a little.

She recognized this crimson eyed person with the snow white hair. "Soul? Is that you?"

Soul gave a grin and chuckled. "The one and only."

They were now both reunited after six years. Then, Soul took a small glance at the red-head and was taken aback by her appearance.

His cheeks began to burn and cleared his throat. "You have grown a lot." The albino spoke and then spotted her bloody sleeves.

"What's with your sleeves?" He got her wrist and rolled her sleeve up. When he saw the unspeakable, his eyes widened at the multiple cutting scars she had and her fresh ones dripping blood.

Sally's eyes grew dark and were now full of fear. "Sally…You have been…" Sally got her wrist away and shook her head.

She then began to speak for the first time in four long years of keeping silent. "No I haven't. And don't you already hate me? Because I am a weapon?"

Her eyes adverted his and walked away. The boy got her hand gently with his right hand and made her walk back to where he was.

"No. I don't" His left arm then turned into a scythe blade. He gave a toothy grin, showing his shark-like teeth. Sally looked in amazement. "Whoa…" Then the girl looked deep into the boy's eyes and gave a soft smile. "I don't think I could be greater than you."

The boy chuckled. "See? I'm just like you. A weapon." He couldn't help but look into her ruby eyes for the longest time.

He didn't let her hand go as Sally gave a small smile. "Right. Now we are alike." Soul looked at the ground and smiled. '_Why does she have to be so cute?' _"I didn't get a chance to thank you the other day. That was some amazing bravery. I was a coward when it came to those kids. You were truly heroic."

Sally's cheeks had turned into a slight shade of red. "It was my pleasure. It wasn't really heroic. I was just as afraid as you to be honest." She pushed her red bangs to the side so her ruby colored eyes were more visible than before. "You look like you are a little off the edge. Is everything okay?" Sally asked gently as the boy's lip began to quiver and began to sob. Sally started to panic and feel guilty.

"I'm sorry I asked!" She was about to run but Soul embraced the petite girl into a huge hug. "Please…don't leave me…"

He began to sniffle and rubbed her back gently while Sally was pressed against his chest. "It started when I was about maybe five years old, my mother passed away and my father began to drink. He then abused me all these years. My brother also was very mean to me. He would laugh whenever I was being abused by my father."

Sally looked really angry. "That's just fucking horrible. I would love to make them beg for mercy and make them apologize while their life is on the line."

Soul shook his head. "It's fine. I really had no choice of what I did today…"

Sally then held the boy in her arms. "I promise you that if anyone hurts you, I will kill them and make them pay." She looked at the boy's arm, full of cutting scars. "You cut too."

His eyes widened. "Too? So those scars were made by you." The sky grew dark and cloudy as Sally nodded. "It's just personal." She looked like she was about to cry and Soul stroked the girl's hair.

Sally looked up at the albino. "Hey Soul? What did you mean that you had no choice of what you did today?" She asked the boy.

Soul looked into her ruby colored eyes. "Well, I got tired of them, so I decided to run away."

Sally's eyes widened. "Ran away? But where will you live?" Soul gave a small shrug. "Don't know." He noticed the way she held the girl and let her go. His cheeks glowed red and chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

Sally gave a small smile. "Aw it's okay."

The sky rumbled, giving a warning that a storm is about to come. Sally looked up. "Rain."

She took Soul's hand and ran. "Shit…" Sally mumbled under her breath. "You know what; I'm taking you to my house to live there." The rain began to pour and soaked the duo. Sally ran with Soul behind her. She accidentally slipped on a puddle and bricks were by her side. The pile of bricks caused her jacket to tear from the side, causing a tear in her skin.

Soul helped the redhead up. "You okay?" He asked her. Sally stood on her feet with the aid of Soul and held her bleeding side.

"Y-yeah." She hissed in pain. "No you're not." Soul then carried her on his back. "Alright, direct me to your house Sally." Sally gave a small nod. "Take a left on the second street. Then a right on the third street."

The albino ran as fast as his legs could take him. "Got it." The boy passed some stores and alleyways while making his way over to the redhead's house. His footsteps padded on the wet ground covered in rain water. As the rain fell, the girl felt utterly cold. She couldn't be in the freezing cold for so long. So, to try to warm herself up, the girl wrapped her own arms around herself. Soul then took a left as how Sally directed him and ran to the third street. "You will be okay Sally. Just hold on for a minute longer."He then took a sharp right onto the third street. "Which house?" He asked as Sally looked up. "Fourth house on the right."

Soul's eyes scanned the specific house and then ran to it. He put Sally to her feet at the welcome mat on the floor. Sally shuddered and dug into her pocket to fish out her keys. "We made it." Sally coughed, took out her keys, put one of the keys into the keyhole and tried to open the door. Before the poor, soaking wet girl opened the door, she was about to collapse on the floor but Soul caught her. "Shit." He muttered under his breath.

Blaze opened the door revealing both of them soaked. "What happened? What's wrong with Sally?" She questioned as she let Soul walk in with the younger Suites in her arms. Soul set the girl on the couch. "I'll explain later. Right now, she should be in warm clothing." Blaze gave a small nod. "Right." She got sally upstairs with the aid of Soul. Blaze got her legs and Soul got her head gently. They got her to the bathroom and set her down. "I'll take over. You can go wait downstairs." Blaze smiled. Soul nodded. "Alright." He went downstairs with caution since the stairs were with puddles of water. He decided to make them dry so they both wouldn't tumble down the stairs.

~~_Time Skip_~~

Blaze had brought her younger sister to the couch and laid her down. "I'm going to turn the heat up a bit. Are you sure you want to wear your wet clothes? I could always let you borrow my dad's old clothes for you to wear."

Soul smiled and nodded. "I'm sure. You don't have to worry about me."

Blaze nodded. "Cool. I got her side all bandaged up after I got her clothes off. She should wake up soon."

The albino smiled and gave a small nod. "Thank goodness."

"So, how do you know my sister?" She asked as she walked to the controls of the thermostat.

Soul grinned, showing his shark-like teeth. "Yep. An unpredictable encounter though."

Blaze changed the settings then grabbed a blanket. "Really? How?" She then covered Sally up with the blanket and got her tucked in. Soul chuckled. "Not sure if this will be cool to talk about this."

Blaze laughed slightly. "Aw come on?"

Soul had gotten up. "Alright. I guess I have no other choice. Promise me you won't tell her about this."

Blaze kept laughing. "Why?"

Soul shrugged. "It's just something."

The girl agreed. "Alright fine." She sat down on a small couch and kicked her legs on the arm rest. "Go on cool guy."

_**~To Be Continued~**_

**~~~~~~0*0*0*0*0*0~~~~~~**

_**(A/N): Hey guys, Sorry about this late update. I have been occupied with my college entrance exams and having issues regarding my senior classes that had to be fixed. I hope next update will be up Thursday if I'm lucky enough to be able to type another chapter. I have no school due to a Jewish holiday. So, that's it. Thanks and Sorry about any errors that can possibly be present. Once again, I do not own Soul Eater in any way, I only ear the characters Blaze and Sally, along with the plot.**_


End file.
